


Alles auf eine Karte

by aislingde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der Auflösung von SHIELD ist ein Machtvakuum entstanden. Tony Stark muss seine Rüstung wieder anlegen, um zu verhindern, dass die falschen dieses Vakuum zu füllen. Kann er es schaffen, ohne Pepper zu gefährden? Welche Rolle spielt dabei der Winter Soldier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aufräumarbeiten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baggeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/gifts).



> Geschrieben für die dritte Runde des Deutschen Fanfiction Bigbang.
> 
> Vielen Dank an Baggeli für die wunderschöne [Fan-Art](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Deutscher_Fanfiktion_Bigbang_Art/works/2548235). Du hattest bei mir eine harte Nuss zu knacken, da ich ja erst ganz zum Schluss zum Schreiben gekommen bin.

Tony Stark wusste, dass es viele gute Gründe gab, zu Hause zu bleiben und nicht nach Washington zu fliegen.

1\. Es war noch nie eine gute Idee gewesen, in die Rüstung zu steigen, wenn er in den letzten 24 Stunden nicht geschlafen hatte;  
2\. Er hatte eigentlich genug damit zu tun, hinter dem Arschloch aufzuräumen, das sämtliche SHIELD-Daten veröffentlicht hatte;  
3\. Iron Man war im Ruhestand;  
4\. Offiziell gab es keinen Iron Man Rüstung mehr;  
5\. Er konnte damit Pepper gefährden;  
6\. Er war zu alt für diesen Scheiß;  
7\. Iron Man war verdammt noch mal im Ruhestand und er hatte seinen Job jüngeren, fitteren übergeben.

Aber wie gut seine ‚Nachfolger‘ ihren Job machten, hatte Tony auf CNN gesehen. Drei Helicarrier (woher hatte Fury die drei gottverdammten Helicarrier her?) schwebten über Washington, hatten sich bekämpft, waren abgestürzt und zerstörten nebenbei das Triskelion, das Hauptquartier von Shield.  
Und mittendrin Mister-ich-schütze-Amerika höchstpersönlich.  
Dass Steve in die Kämpfe verwickelt war, war Tonys Grund gewesen, doch wieder die Iron Man Rüstung anzulegen. Denn so sehr ihn Steves Gehabe auf den Geist ging, wenn dieser sich entschied, zu kämpfen, dann hatte er einen verdammt guten Grund.  
Dumm nur, dass Tony immer noch nicht heraus bekommen hatte, wogegen Steve eigentlich gekämpft hatte und wer in diesem Kampf gesiegt hatte, denn seit etwa 30 Minuten wurde Captain America vermisst.  
Er hoffte nur, dass Jarvis bis zu seiner Ankunft in etwa fünf Minuten noch etwas heraus bekommen würde, sonst würde es taktisch unklug sein, mit großem Getöse aufzutauchen.  
Aber leise war einfach nicht sein Ding.

„Sir?“ Jarvis Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ja, was hast du herausgefunden?“ Tony hatte vor seinem überstürzten Aufbruch seine AI damit beauftragt, das Datenleck von SHIELD irgendwie einzudämmen. Schließlich gab es Agenten in Undercovereinsätzen, die deswegen sterben konnten.  
Seine eigene Akte war dagegen vernachlässigbar.  
„SHIELD ist vor unzähligen Jahren von Hydra infiltriert worden und das ist jetzt aufgeflogen, Sir.“  
„So eine gottverdammte Scheiße!“, fluchte Tony. „Weißt du, wer Hydra ist und wer nicht?“  
„Das ist schwierig, Sir. Maria Hill, Captain Rogers, Black Widow und Nick Fury sind eindeutig als Gegner von Hydra identifiziert worden. Es scheint, dass Alexander Pierce, Agent Sitwell und Brock Rumlow zu Hydra gehören.“  
Tony konnte das gerade gehörte nicht glauben. Er kannte Alexander Pierce. Nicht dass er diesen aalglatten Typen traute – er war ein Politiker – aber Hydra und den damit verbundenen Verrat an allen Idealen, hätte er ihm nicht zugetraut. Sitwell hatte zwar nie Coulsons Format gehabt, aber auch ihm hätte Tony das niemals zugetraut.  
So viel zu seiner Fähigkeit Menschen einzuschätzen.  
„Bist du dir sicher? Pierce ist doch im Sicherheitsrat.“ Diese Information hatte zwar höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe, aber wenn SHIELD Stark Technologie zu einem Sonderpreis beziehen wollte, dann brauchten sie sich nicht zu wundern, wenn diese Technik Hintertüren bei der Sicherheit hatten.  
Fast sofort kam die Antwort.  
„Ich muss es leider bestätigen, Sir. Ich konnte diese Informationen aus den veröffentlichten Daten herauslesen. Habe diese auch nicht gelöscht. Schlüsselpositionen bei SHIELD Waren mit Hydraagenten besetzt. Auch im Senat hat Hydra Männer eingeschleust. Senator Stern gehört dazu.“  
„Dem traue ich das zu! Was kannst du jetzt zu den Kämpfen in Washington sagen?“  
„Dass ich Ihnen davon abrate, dort offen aufzutreten, Sir. Wer weiß, wer an den Abwehrwaffen des Triskelion sitzt und versucht, Sie abzuschießen, Sir. Als ich zuletzt in so einem Fall die Steuerung des Anzuges übernehmen musste, um Sie heil heraus zu bekommen, war eine komplett Reinigung notwendig gewesen.“  
Wie nett von Jarvis, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er sich damals die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt hatte.  
„Gut“, gab Tony dieser unbestechlichen Logik Recht. „dann lande ich am Ufer des Potomac. Suche mir eine hübsche Stelle aus.“  
„Gerne, Sir!“ Eigentlich sollte eine künstliche Intelligenz gar nicht in der Lage sein, so einen süffisanten Tonfall zu erzeugen, aber Jarvis schaffte es.  
Tony fragte sich wieder einmal, warum er ihm nicht einen netteren Charakter gegeben hatte.  
„Sir!“ Dieser besorgte Tonfall ließ Tony aufhorchen.  
„Was ist?“  
„Ich habe Captain America gefunden. Er befindet sich in der Uferzone des Potomac und liegt halb im Wasser. Wenn meine Scans stimmen, dann ist er verletzt und ist ohnmächtig.“  
„Dann kennst du unser neues Ziel!“

Ohne seine Rüstung hätte Tony Steve niemals innerhalb weniger Minuten ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Während die Ärzte versuchten, dass Leben des Captain zu retten,  
hatte Tony erst einmal die Rüstung abgelegt, die sich praktischerweise zu einem Koffer zusammenfaltete, und sich einen Kaffee organisiert.  
Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Natascha mit ihm im Warteraum saß und darauf wartete, weitere Informationen zu bekommen, aber Sam Wilson kannte er noch nicht.  
Doch in den nächsten Stunden erfuhr er mehr über diesen Mann und sie kamen beim Fliegen ins Fachsimpeln. Auch wenn es zwischen Tonys Art mit der Iron Man Rüstung zu fliegen und Sams Flügeln gewaltige Unterschiede gab, war es eine gemeinsame Leidenschaft.  
So nach und nach erfuhr er mehr über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Viel wichtiger waren die Information über den Winter Soldier: dass es sich um Bucky Barnes handelte und dass er Sams letztes Flügelpaar zerstört hatte.  
Tony sagte nichts dazu, aber in Gedanken plante er ein neues Paar Flügel für Sam. Die hatte er sich verdient.

Es dauerte fünf lange Stunden, bis die Ärzte verkündeten, dass Steve nicht nur überleben, sondern – unter Berücksichtigung der Wirkung des Serums – wieder ganz gesund werden würde. Jeder normale Mensch wäre an den Verletzungen, die der Winter Soldier ihm zugefügt, und die er sich beim Absturz des Helicarriers zugezogen hatte, gestorben.  
Im Gegensatz zu Natasha und Sam hatte Tony aber nicht darauf gewartet, dass Steve erwachte, sondern war nach der Ankündigung, dass Steve überleben und wieder ganz gesund werden würde mit einem Taxi in das teuerste Hotel Washingtons gefahren.

Nachdem er die Präsidenten-Suite bezogen hatte, rief er Pepper an. Jarvis sorgte dafür, dass niemand das Gespräch abhören konnte.  
„Hallo Schatz“, meldete er sich.  
„Tony!“ Sie klang ein wenig atemlos. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag die Nachrichten verfolgt, aber nichts von dir gehört.“  
„Wie soll ich in einem Kampf eingreifen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wer Freund und wer Feind ist? Steve ist schwer verletzt worden und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er schnell ins Krankenhaus kam und danach habe versucht, seine Mitkämpfer auszufragen. Was ich erfahren habe, gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“ Tony wollte wissen, dass seine Freundin in Sicherheit war.  
„Ich bin brav deinen Anweisungen gefolgt und habe mir ein Zimmer in einem einfachen Motel in der Mitte von Nirgendwo gemietet. Happy wohnt nebenan und passt auf mich auf! Und was gefällt dir nicht?“  
„SHIELD wurde vor mehr als dreißig Jahren von Hydra unterwandert worden. Die dachten, dass mit dem Start von den drei Helicarriern und der damit verbundenen Feuerkraft ihr Moment der Machtergreifung gekommen sei. Wenn das passiert wäre, hätten sie durch die Helicarrier Millionen Menschen getötet, die nicht in ihr Konzept passten. Und Fury hat all das viel zu spät gemerkt, weil Pierce mit zu der Bande gehörte. Das Beste kommt aber noch: Fury hat zwar seine erste Beerdigung nur vorgetäuscht, aber genauso wie Pierce ist er heute drauf gegangen. Der Sicherheitsrat ist bis auf Hawley von Pierce getötet worden und Steve hat SHIELD aufgelöst.“  
„Oh mein Gott!“ Tony hörte ihren bestürzten Tonfall und musste etwas dagegen unternehmen.  
„Der hilft uns auch nicht, Thor kann draufhauen, aber politische Feinheiten sind nicht sein Ding. Er ist zudem beschäftigt, Jane anzuhimmeln.“ Auch wenn Tony Pepper nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass sie gerade trotz der schockierenden Informationen amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Das meinte ich gar nicht“, korrigierte sie ihn und Tony hörte den belustigten Unterton. „Aber wer soll jetzt die Aufgaben von SHIELD ausfüllen?“  
„Brauchen wir die überhaupt noch? Gibt es nicht genug Geheimdienst? Nur weil mein Vater und Peggy Carter damals dachten, dass SHIELD eine gute Idee sei, weiß ich nicht, ob es heute noch sinnvoll ist.“  
„Tony, ich weiß was du meinst, aber wir brauchen SHIELD, auch wenn das mit der Atombombe eine dumme Idee war. Loki hätte gesiegt, wenn SHIELD nicht vorbereitet gewesen wäre. Ihnen ist zu verdanken, dass wir mit Thor zusammen arbeiten können und sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass New York wieder aufgeräumt wurde, und haben die Überreste der Chitauri entsorgt, ohne dass die Amerikaner durch die außerirdische Technik einen Vorsprung gegenüber anderen Nationen bekamen. Wir brauch eine unabhängige Organisation.“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen Unterton, der Tony klar machte, dass sie SHIELD wirklich für notwendig hielt.  
„SHIELD war nicht unabhängig, guck mal, was der sogenannte Sicherheitsrat für tolle Entscheidungen getroffen hat und die Organisation war nur erträglich, weil Fury der Boss von SHIELD war. Stell dir das mal mit einem Schleimbatzen wie Pierce vor.“ Tony fuhr sich durch die Haare. Wenn Coulson noch leben würde, dann würde das so viel erleichtern. Aber nein, Coulson hat sich von Loki umbringen lassen.“  
„Da Stark Industries der Hauptsponsor von SHIELD ist, denke ich, dass du großen Einfluss hast, wie SHIELD in der Zukunft aussehen wird.“  
„Nur weil ich keine Arbeitszeit berechne sind wir nicht der Hauptsponsor“, scherzte Tony.  
Er konnte Pepper leise seufzen hören. „Das meinte ich nicht. Aber du weißt, dass dein Vater in seinem Testament verfügt hatte, dass ein Großteil der Gewinne in verschiedene gemeinnützige Organisationen fließt.“  
Bei Tony fiel der Groschen. „Und die verschiedenen Organisationen sind alle identisch mit SHIELD?“  
„Genau, je erfolgreicher Stark Industries ist, umso mehr Geld bekam SHIELD.“  
„Und deswegen hat Fury sich persönlich um mich gekümmert!“ Endlich verstand er die Motivation.  
„Das könnte sein, aber er hat dich unterstützt, obwohl Stane mit dem Waffenhandel mehr Geld verdient hatte und SHIELD damit ein größeres Budget hatte“, gab Pepper zu bedenken und hatte damit Recht.  
„Stimmt auch und wie geht es weiter?“ Ändern konnte er an der Vergangenheit nichts. Die Zukunft war wichtiger und wusste Peppers Rat in so wichtigen Dingen immer zu schätzen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, lass mich darüber nachdenken und ein wenig recherchieren.“  
„Du bist ein Schatz und bekommst eine Gehaltserhöhung!“  
„Tony, ich verdiene schon mehr Geld, als die meisten Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden, ich gehöre laut Forbes zu den fünf bestbezahlten Managern.“  
„Da du für mich die Nummer eins bist, bekommst du so lange Gehaltserhöhungen, bist du auf dieser Liste an der Spitze stehst.“  
„Ach, Tony!“ Ihre Stimme hatte diesen liebevollen Unterton, der Tony bestärkte, alles für seine Freundin zu tun.  
„Pass auf dich auf, ich möchte, dass du in Sicherheit bist!“ Er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, Pepper zu sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte!  
„Werde ich! Sei vorsichtig, ich möchte dich an einem Stück zurück haben!“  
„Ich weiß und ich werde kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.“  
Pepper seufzte. „Das muss mir wohl reichen?“  
„Wenn ich in New York die Atombombe nicht durchs Portal transportiert hätte, wäre ich bei der Explosion von ihr drauf gegangen. Genau wie alle Einwohner von New York. Und keiner hat berechnet, wo die radioaktive Wolke den Rest von Amerika kontaminiert hätte. Das wäre nämlich sehr schlecht für die Wahlen gewesen.“  
„Tony...“, versucht Pepper, ihn zu unterbrechen.  
„Nein, lass mich ausreden. Ich will nicht mehr Iron Man sein, ich bin zu alt dafür, aber ich kann auch nicht zulassen, dass die Erde vor die Wand gefahren wird.“ Tony war stolz, dass die Zeit der Panikanfälle, wenn er nur an die Ereignisse von New York dachte, vorbei war.  
Er hörte ihr resigniertes Seufzen.  
„Aber hör auf Jarvis, wenn er dir von bestimmten Dingen abrät! Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“  
„Ja, Ms. Potts, er hat auch so eine unnachahmliche Art, mir ins Gewissen zu reden.“ Tony wusste, dass sie Recht hatte und gab deswegen nach. „Haben Sie sonst noch etwas für mich?“  
„Nein, Mr. Stark, ich werde mich melden, wenn ich einen Rat für Sie habe. Auf Widerhören!“ Tony lächelte als sie danach das Gespräch beendete. Sie war sein Schatz und er würde alles tun, um sie zu schützen.  
Er ging zur Bar, die reichhaltig bestückt war, aber eben weil er vernünftig war, goss er sich nur ein Wasser ein.  
Damit setzte er sich auf die Couch. Zu Hause könnte er sofort mit Jarvis sprechen, so aktivierte er an seiner Rüstung, die immer noch wie ein Koffer aussah, den Lautsprecher.  
„Jarvis, bist du da?“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Was hast du in der Zwischenzeit passiert?“  
„Es gibt einige Bilder im Internet, die zeigen, dass Iron Man Captain America verletzt ins Krankenhaus bringt. Sie haben sich so schnell verbreitet, dass ich davon abrate, sie zu löschen. Zudem werden sie alle positiv bewertet.“  
Damit war das Thema ‚Iron Man ist im Ruhestand‘ erledigt. Tony wusste nicht, ob er angesichts der Entwicklungen der letzten Stunden traurig oder erleichtert sein sollte.  
„Dann lass sie in Ruhe. Was gibt es sonst noch wichtiges?“  
„Ich habe die im Internet veröffentlichen Daten analysiert. Sie wurden von Natasha Romanov freigegeben und sie hat den geheimen Server von SHIELD, auf den sogar wir teilweise keinen Zugang hatten, komplett ins Internet gestellt. Ich war in der Lage alle aktuellen Berichte über Undercovereinsätze zu löschen, so dass die Agenten nicht in Gefahr sind. Ihre Eskapaden, als sie die Palladium-Vergiftung hatten, kann man jedoch nachlesen, genauso, wie die Tatsache dass der Rat den Abschuss der Atombombe auf New York entgegen Direktor Furys Empfehlung freigegeben hat. Auch Natashas unrühmliche Vergangenheit als Black Widow wird wohl zum Bestseller werden. Viele Dokumente sind noch zusätzlich mit aufwändigen Passwörtern gesichert, die ich noch nicht herausfinden konnte, Sir.“  
„Dann mach es später. Es ist wohl sinnvoller, wenn diese Informationen online bleiben, sonst merkt man, dass du die anderen Daten gelöscht hast! Gut gemacht.“ Recht war es Tony nicht, aber das Leben der Agenten war wichtiger.  
„Danke, Sir!“  
„Wie viele Agenten sind derzeit in verdeckten Ermittlungen?“  
„Etwa 150, Sir. Unter anderem Clint Barton in Südamerika.“  
„Kannst du Barton erreichen, dass er zurückkommen soll? Wir werden ihn hier brauchen. Versuche auch die anderen Agenten weitgehend zu kontaktieren und klär sie über die Situation hier auf. Und hast du in den Daten noch etwas gefunden, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?“  
„Agent Coulson lebt!“  
„WAS!“ Tony stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Loki hat ihn getötet, wir haben am Tag nach dem Kampf um New York seine Leiche gesehen. Fury kann viel fälschen, aber du hattest mir bestätigt, dass es wirklich Coulsons Leiche war, die so eine hässliche Wunde hatte.“  
„Ich weiß, Sir, meine Prozessoren haben auch Probleme diese widersprüchlichen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Die Akte von Agent Coulson wurde nach seiner Beerdigung geschlossen, nur um einige Monate später mit dem Vermerk ‚Wiederauferstehung siehe James Bond, Skyfall‘ geöffnet zu werden!“  
„Fury ist ein Witzbold, aber gibt es mehr Hinweise über den neuen Coulson? Ist er vielleicht ein Androide? Oder ein Klon?“ Tony konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass man die Avengers – besonders Natasha und Clint - nicht über Coulsons Überleben informiert hatte. Und wie verdammt noch mal hatte Fury es geschafft, dies vor Jarvis zu verheimlichen?  
„Wie es aussieht ist es wirklich unser Coulson, Sir. Er scheint mehrere Monate in einem Rehabilitations-Center auf Tahiti verbracht zu haben und hat jetzt ein neues Team.“  
„Seit wann kann sich SHIELD Tahiti leisten?“, wunderte sich Tony. „Schick mir alle Informationen, die du über ihn und sein Team hast auf mein Handy. Das will ich mir genauer ansehen.“  
Tony ging zur Bar und nahm die erstbeste Flasche mit hochprozentigem Inhalt. Er bemühte sich gar nicht um ein Glas, sondern trank direkt aus der Flasche.  
Nach diesen Neuigkeiten hatte er ein Recht darauf.  
Erst als er die Wirkung des Alkohols spürte, zückte er sein Handy und arbeitete sich durch die Informationen, die Jarvis ihm geschickt hatte.  
Obwohl er es nicht geplant hatte, schlief er dabei ein.

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Tony. Der Traum, dass Pepper rot glühte und sich ins Wasser stürzte, um das Feuer in ihr zu löschen. Noch schlimmer war, dass sie in diesem Traum ertrank ohne dass er ihr helfen konnte.  
Er blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass er sechs Stunden geschlafen hatte – mehr als sonst.  
Aber erholt hatte er sich nicht. Als er sich bewegte fühlte er, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, auf einer Couch sitzend einzuschlafen und so hatte eine Dusche höchste Priorität.  
Vorher rief er beim Portier an und bat, passende Kleidung zu besorgen.  
Sein Playboyleben hatte den Vorteil, dass eigentlich jedes Hotel, in dem er jemals abgestiegen war, seine Kleidergrößen kannte.

Die Dusche entspannte nicht nur seine verkrampften Muskeln, sie machte wach und Tony konnte wieder halbwegs logisch denken. Er versuchte Prioritäten zu setzen und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass Hydras Vernichtung sehr weit oben stand. Also musste Iron Man wirklich wieder ran.

Er rubbelte sich die Haare trocken und wanderte ins Wohnzimmer der Suite, damit er mit Jarvis sprechen konnte.  
„Jarvis?“  
„Ja, Sir?“  
„Sind in den letzten Stunden irgendwelche Katastrophen passiert?“  
„Abgesehen davon, dass Agent Coulson und sein Team abgetaucht sind, nein. Steve Rogers ist erwacht und wird laut Aussage der Ärzte in den nächsten Tagen das Krankenhaus verlassen können und der Senat hat eine Anhörung beschlossen und Natasha Romanov vorgeladen, Sir.“  
„Das werden sie so bereuen! Egal, was ich dann mache, besorge mir eine Aufzeichnung von der Anhörung, dass ich es mir die Show anschauen kann!“  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
„Wer ist da?“  
„Zimmerservice!“, ertönte eine helle Frauenstimme. „Kleidung für Sie, Mr. Stark.“  
Tony wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte keinen Grund nennen, aber er hatte jahrzehntelange Erfahrung mit dem Zimmerservice und wusste, dass man sich in einem Sterne Hotel nicht so melden würde. Er hasste es, wenn man versuchte, ihn vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee reinzulegen.  
„Kleinen Augenblick, ich muss mir noch etwas anziehen!“

Er rief die Rüstung zu sich und während sie sich um ihn entfaltete, wurde die Tür zu seiner Suite aufgebrochen.  
Die Handrepulsoren waren schon an Ort und Stelle und Tony hob abwehrend seinen Arm, als er sah, dass mehrere maskierte Personen in den Raum stürmten.  
„Holla!“  
Die hatten nicht nur Handfeuerwaffen, nein, einer hatte eine Stinger aus Hammer-Produktion geschultert und zielte auf ihn.  
Tonys Reflexe waren hervorragend und er schoss ihm die Waffe von der Schulter  
Dass sein Gegner dabei ein wenig gegrillt wurde, nahm Tony billigend in Kauf, denn es war eine Beleidigung, ihn mit so einer minderwertigen Waffe zu bedrohen.  
Glücklicherweise schnappte in diesem Moment der letzte Verschluss seiner Rüstung ein, denn die anderen Angreifer schossen auf ihn. Dabei hatten sie nicht beachtet, dass die Kugeln von der Rüstung abprallen würden, und als einer der Attentäter davon getroffen wurde, ging er mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden.  
Somit waren von den sechs Leuten, die in seine Suite stürmten zwei verletzt und nicht mehr fähig zu kämpfen.  
Die anderen vier versuchten sich im Halbkreis um Tony aufzustellen, aber da die Präsidenten-Suite im Eingangsbereich viel Platz aber nur wenige Möbel hatten, gab es weder für sie, noch für Tony Deckung.

Das mit der Deckung war für die Iron-Man-Rüstung kein Problem, aber die Gegner hatten ein großes und mit einigen gezielten Schüssen setzte Tony sie außer Gefecht. Dabei achtete er darauf, sie nicht zu töten.  
Um herauszufinden, wer ihn hier überfallen hatte, zog er den bewusstlosen Angreifern die Masken ab. Die Gesichter der vier Männer und zwei Frauen sagten ihm nichts, aber Jarvis, speicherte ihre Bilder und würde vielleicht später etwas über sie herausfinden. Zur Sicherheit nahm er auch noch ihre Fingerabdrücke. Danach fesselte er sie, um eine Flucht zu verhindern.

Anschließend stand er auf blickte er sich um  
„Jarvis, ich glaube, mir gefällt die Suite nicht mehr. Es ist zu voll und die Blutflecken sind hässlich. Informiere bitte die zuständigen Behörden über das was passiert ist. Dann veranlasse noch, dass die Renovierung des Zimmers von uns bezahlt wird und mir ist nach shoppen. Gibt es hier ein Geschäft, das meine Kleidergröße gespeichert hat, dass ich nichts anprobieren muss? Und wenn ich den Idioten erwische, der getwittert hat, dass ich hier abgestiegen bin, der bekommt richtig Ärger...“  
Nackt in der Rüstung zu stecken, war nicht wirklich angenehm, noch unangenehmer war es Tony, vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee irgendwelche Verkäufer um sich herum wuseln zu haben, die versuchten, ihn zur Anprobe irgendwelcher Kleidungsstücke zu überzeugen.  
Und wie er sein Glück kannte würde dann eine dumme, kleine Verkäuferin versuchen, ihn zu einem Quickie in der Umkleide zu überreden.  
Nun, vor einigen Jahren hätte das garantiert seine Stimmung gehoben, aber seit er mit Pepper zusammen war und die Öffentlichkeit davon wusste, fand er solche Avancen einfach nur noch peinlich.  
Auch wenn es Zeiten gegeben hatte, wo er jede Nacht mindestens einen anderen Bettgefährten gehabt hatte, so war er Pepper treu. Und wer etwas anderes behauptete, bekam nicht nur eine Klage an den Hals. Die Presse hatte es auf die harte Tour gelernt.  
Aber eine einfache Verkäuferin dachte nur an den kurzfristigen Ruhm – egal, ob sie mit Tony Stark in der Umkleidekabine gelandet war, oder glaubte mit etwas, das nicht passiert war, zu prahlen.  
„Ja, Sir, es gibt mehrere Geschäfte. Möchten sie lässige oder formalere Kleidung?“

Kleidung hatte Tony sich schnell besorgt und in der öffentlichen Toilette des Krankenhauses hatte er sich umgezogen, bevor er Steve besuchte. Er wollte so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich erregen und hatte deswegen die Iron-Man Rüstung wieder im Koffer verstaut und setzte sie neben dem Bett ab. 

Der gute Captain sah schon viel besser aus.  
„Morgen Steve! Wie geht’s, wie steht’s, hast du schon die Nachrichten gesehen? Du hast es mal wieder auf Seite eins geschafft. Ich sollte dir eigentlich deswegen böse sein, denn gestern ist in Los Angeles ein Hollywoodstudio zu grüner Energie gewechselt und bekommt alle Energie jetzt von einem Arc-Reaktor. Du hast mich somit um eine Schlagzeile gebracht.“  
Steve zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Seit wann ist so etwas Positives der Presse eine Schlagzeile wert?“  
„Seitdem meine PR-Agentur viel Geld dafür bezahlt.“ Tony schnappte sich den einzigen Stuhl und setzte sich hin. „Aber der Kampf zwischen dir und dem Winter Soldier muss atemberaubend gewesen sein. Zwei gutaussehende Männer, die sich bekämpfen, kein Wunder, dass selbst der Absturz der Helicarrier zur Nebensache wird.“  
Steves genervtes Seufzen war alles, was Tony als Antwort hören wollte.  
„Und? Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Nachdem du SHIELD geschlossen hast, musst du doch Pläne haben, was du machst? Schließlich haben gerade unzählige Menschen ihren Job verloren.“  
Ungeniert klaute Tony Steves Kaffeetasse. Der Captain lag nur im Bett und im Gegensatz zu Tony hatte er noch keinen Angriff am frühen Morgen abwehren müssen.  
Der erste Schluck war viel zu süß.  
„Uuuugh, gibt es auch noch Kaffee in deiner Zuckermilch?“  
„Ich brauche das, damit mein Körper sich regeneriert. Und ich würde den Menschen, die ihren Job bei SHIELD verloren habe gerne helfen, aber ich weiß noch nicht mal, wer von denen zu Hydra gehört und wer nicht. Und wie soll ich mich durch den politischen Dschungel der heutigen Zeit kämpfen, um diese Problem zu lösen? Ich bin froh, dass ich als Relikt den Alltag irgendwie meistere.“  
Tony seufzte. Steve hatte Recht, es waren zehntausend Fragen und Probleme, die es zu lösen gab und die ein Captain America nicht lösen konnte.  
„Dann werde ich mich darum kümmern. Stark Industrie braucht mit dem Vertrieb der Arc-Reaktoren sowieso eine bessere Sicherheit, die Industriespionage hat zugenommen. Was meinst du, habe ich Chancen, Agent Hill als neuen Sicherheitschef zu gewinnen?“  
Steve lächelte. „Du musst sie fragen, nicht mich. Aber bei ihr kannst du sicher sein, dass ihr nicht noch einmal der Fehler passieren wird, dass der Gegner seine Leute einschleust.“  
Tony nickte zustimmend. Genau so hatte er sie auch eingeschätzt.  
„Gut, Pepper wird sich freuen, dass sie weibliche Unterstützung bekommt. Ich hoffe nur, dass Happy mir deswegen nicht böse ist.“ Tony fuhr sich durch die Haare. Happy war der treueste und zuverlässigste Chauffeur und Bodyguard den er jemals gehabt hatte, aber als Sicherheitschef des Starktowers hatte er es geschafft, zu viele Leute unnötig zu verärgern. „Und jetzt verrate mir, was du vor hast, da du deinen Arbeitgeber mehr oder weniger aufgelöst hast.“  
Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin es leid, für andere zu arbeiten, besonders wenn man merkt, dass der Chef immer vergisst wichtige Details zu erwähnen. Ich habe genug Geld angespart, um die nächsten Jahre über die Runden zu kommen.“ Er zögerte.  
„Komm spuck es aus“, ermunterte Tony ihn.  
„Ich will Bucky suchen“, Steve sagte es leise, aber Tony merkte, wie entschlossen er war.  
„Den Winter Soldier?“  
„Genau. Er ist auf der Flucht und Hydra ist bestimmt nicht glücklich, diesen Mitarbeiter verloren zu haben. Aber… “ Da war noch etwas, was ihm wohl Überwindung kostete, zu erzählen  
„Steve, was ist los? Du zögerst doch sonst nicht, mir etwas zu erzählen?“  
„Du weißt, dass man Bucky einer gründlichen Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hatte, so dass er sich nicht mehr an seine Vergangenheit erinnert?“  
Tony nickte. Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, dass das was jetzt kam, ihn persönlich betraf? Aber vielleicht bezog er ja wirklich alles viel zu sehr auf sich.  
„Ja, wenn die Informationen von Sam stimmen, dann wurde er nach jedem Einsatz ‚behandelt‘, damit er kooperativ war.“  
Steve nickte. „Und weil er dadurch keine Gefühle hatte, hat er bisher jeden einzelnen Einsatz erfolgreich abgeschlossen.“  
„Und einer davon belastet dich? Er hat jemand getötet, den du persönlich kanntest.“  
Steve nickte. „Ja, ich weiß, dass Bucky nichts dafür kann. Und er hat ja auch versucht, mich umzubringen, aber…“  
„Wer war es?“ Tony hatte den Eindruck, dass es eine Person war, die er selbst kannte. Aber wer konnte so schlimm sein, dass Steve zögerte, es zu erzählen?  
„Howard Stark!“  
„Bitte? Mein Vater hat sich und meine Mutter umgebracht, weil er betrunken Auto gefahren ist, nicht weil man ihn getötet hat.“ Tony sprang auf und ging unruhig hin und her.  
„Dein Vater mag zwar getrunken haben, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass er damit deine Mutter gefährdet hätte.“  
„Ich habe es mein Leben lang geglaubt.“ Zweifel nagte an Tony. Was stimmte nun? Obi – nein, Stane hatte ihm damals erzählt, wie sein Vater gestorben war und damals hatte er es geglaubt. Warum nur hatte er – nachdem sich Stanes wahrer Charakter offenlegte – diese Geschichte immer noch geglaubt?  
„Tony, es ist nicht Buckys schuld gewesen, er ist manipuliert worden, Tony, alles in Ordnung?“  
„Nichts ist in Ordnung!“ Tony lachte und merkte selbst, wie falsche es sich anhörte. „Ich muss wahrscheinlich nur tief genug graben, um herauszufinden, dass Obediah Stane mit Hydra unter einer Decke gesteckt hatte.“ Grund genug, um dafür zu sorgen, dass diese Organisation endgültig ausgelöscht wurde.  
„Wer ist das?“  
„Hat SHIELD keine Akte über mich? Du musst sie doch gelesen haben, besonders Nataschas Empfehlung ‚Iron Man: Ja, Tony Stark: Nein’ musst du dir zu Gemüte führen.“  
„Nein“, Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nur die öffentliche Akte über dich gelesen, denn ich beurteile Menschen nicht nach Aktenvermerke, sondern nach ihrem Verhalten.“  
Tony fühlte seinen Blick, der ein wenig entschuldigend und ein wenig anklagend war.  
„Gut!“ Tony hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich habe mich bei unserem ersten Treffen wie der letzte Arsch verhalten, aber das solltest du mir nachsehen, da mein Vater dich immer als DAS leuchtende Vorbild beschrieben hat. Und inzwischen wissen wir es besser. Zurück zu Obediah Stane. Er war für mich eine Vaterfigur – bis ich herausgefunden habe, dass er versucht hat, mich umzubringen und mir einen dreimonatigen unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt in einer Höhle in Afghanistan beschert hat, wo ich meine erste Rüstung gebaut habe.“  
„Das weiß ich. Aber in den Akten stand nirgendwo sein Name.“  
Tony zuckte mit den Achseln. „Pepper hatte Coulson darum gebeten. Nachdem ich bei Stark Industries die Waffenproduktion gestoppt hatte, wurde Stanes Verrat und sein Tod mit Hilfe von Agent Coulson unter den Teppich gekehrt. Laut den Akten ist er umgekommen, als er nach einer Explosion im Werk versucht hat, Akten zu retten.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Er war zu dem Zeitpunkt Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender und es hätte die Firma ruiniert, wäre rausgekommen, wie tief er in die illegalen Machenschaften verstrickt gewesen war. Entschuldige mich einen Moment.“ 

Tony ging, nein rannte aus dem viel zu kleinen Raum und fand sich kurz darauf vor dem Haupteingang des Krankenhauses wieder. 

Es war keine Panikattacke gewesen, aber die alten Erinnerungen hatten ihn aufgewühlt. Dazu die Gewissheit, dass Stane auch noch für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich war, waren zu viele Emotionen auf einmal gewesen.  
Tony atmete mehrmals tief durch und erst als sein rasender Herzschlag sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, ging er wieder hinein. Seine Rüstung war noch in Steves Zimmer und er musste sie holen.  
Um ein wenig Zeit zu schinden flirtete er mit einer Krankenschwester, damit sie ihm Kaffee spendierte – die Rüstung hatte nun mal keinen Platz, um Kleingeld für Automaten zu bunkern und mit der Kreditkarte konnte er den Automaten leider nicht füttern -, dann ging er zurück.  
„Hier, neuer Kaffee und jetzt verrätst du mir, warum du mir all das über Bucky erzählt hast. Du alter Taktiker hast doch einen Grund dafür, mir dir Geschichte mit Howard aufzutischen.“  
„Stimmt“, Steve nahm Tony den Becher ab. „Wenn ich Bucky gefunden habe, werde ich deine Hilfe benötigen, denn er hat von Hydra einen künstlichen Arm bekommen und ich traue dieser Technik nicht über den Weg. Und bevor du irgendwo über diese Information stolperst und dich zu Recht aufregst, weil ich dir so etwas Wichtiges verheimliche, erzähle ich dir jetzt alles was ich weiß.“ Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. „So hast du Zeit die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Im Gegensatz zu Fury mag ich es nicht, meine Freunde über so wichtige Dinge im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen.“  
„Okay“, Tony konnte die Argumentation verstehen. „Du möchtest also, dass ich mit Hydra-Technik, über die kein anderer Bescheid weiß, herumspiele, damit sie weder deinen Freund, noch jemand anders gefährden.“  
„Am liebsten wäre mir, wenn du sie durch etwas anderes ersetzt, aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass Bucky sich mit einer schlechten Prothese abplagen muss. Er hat genug gelitten.“  
Tony erkannte die technische Herausforderung, die Steve ihm damit stellte.  
Howards Tod war schon lange her und wirklich geliebt hatte er seinen Vater nicht. Und Schuld an seinem Tod war wahrscheinlich Stane, nicht aber Bucky, der als Waffe missbraucht wurde – was ihn aber nicht davon abhalten würde, mehr über den Winter Soldier zu recherchieren, bevor dieser von Steve gefunden wurde.  
Er leerte seinen Becher mit einem Zug und warf ihn in den Mülleimer in der Ecke.  
„Gib mir einige Tage, um das zu überdenken.“  
„Mehr kann ich nicht erwarten, danke, Tony!“  
„Nicht dafür. Danke mir, dass ich das Chaos aufräumen werde, dass du mit der Beendigung von SHIELD angerichtet hast. Ich muss jetzt auch los, denn ich habe jetzt viel Arbeit und viel Verantwortung, die ich nicht auf Pepper abschieben kann.“  
Steve sah entsprechend verlegen aus. Tony nickte ihm noch einmal zu, nahm seinen Koffer und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Vor den Haupteingang legte er in einer großen Show die Rüstung wieder an und legte einen filmreifen Start hin.

Dabei stellte er sicher, dass er von genügend Leuten gefilmt wurde.  
So konnte er verhindern, dass das Krankenhaus seinetwegen angegriffen wurde.


	2. Erstes Zusammentreffen

Auf dem Heimweg nach New York flog er einen Umweg über die Westküste, um Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben. Dabei überließ Tony Jarvis die Steuerung der Rüstung und grübelte, wie man das Problem Hydra lösen konnte.  
Er verstand nicht, wieso eine deutsche Organisation der Nazizeit es geschafft hatte, nicht nur bis in die heutige Zeit zu überleben, sondern auch gestärkt aus dieser Zeit im Untergrund hervor zu gehen.  
Weltherrschaft war zwar schön und gut, aber diese Gehirnwäsche und Gleichschaltung der Menschen konnte man doch nicht gut heißen, wenn man nur einen Funken Intelligenz hatte. Hydra war da schlimmer als alle muslimischen Extremisten.  
Tony wusste von seinem Vater, dass Hydras Agenten fanatisch waren und unabdingbar an die Organisation glaubten, so dass da wenig Hoffnung auf Änderung der Einstellung bestand. Aber beim Nachwuchs, den sie rekrutieren mussten, konnte man noch etwas ändern.  
Denn wer wusste, wie das wahre Gesicht von Hydra aussah, würde nicht auf die hübsche Larve hereinfallen, die ein besseres Leben versprach.   
Tony nahm sich vor, seine PR-Abteilung auf Hydra anzusetzen. Nicht nur, dass die Organisation beinah mit den drei Helicarriern Millionen von Menschenleben ausgelöscht hätten, um die gewünschte Gleichschaltung zu erreichen, nein, die führenden Köpfe hatten bestimmt genügend Leichen im Keller, um eine Negativ-Kampagne starten zu können.  
„Jarvis, haben wir eine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wer auf der Todesliste von Hydra stand und wer beim Einsatz der Helicarrier getötet werden sollten?“  
„Ja, Sir, kurz vor Absturz der Helicarrier war es mir möglich, auf ihre Daten zuzugreifen und ich war so frei, sie zu speichern.“  
„Sehr gut, prüfe bitte, ob Angestellte meiner PR-Abteilung auf der Liste standen.“  
„Ja, Sir!“  
Jarvis projizierte eine Liste mit Namen auf das Helmdisplay. Es waren sehr viele Namen.  
Tony blinkte. Wie viele Leute arbeiteten für die Abteilung?   
„Welche Mitarbeiter der PR-Abteilung stehen nicht auf der Liste.“  
Jetzt wurden nur vier Namen angezeigt und für einen Weltkonzern wie Stark Industries sahen die Zahlen wieder halbwegs normal aus. Aber dass so viele auf der Todesliste standen...   
„Wie sieht das Verhältnis bei den restlichen Angestellten von Stark Industries aus?“  
Eine neue Graphik erschien und Tony sah, dass Hydra etwa achtzig Prozent seiner Belegschaft umgebracht hätte.  
Angesichts dieser Zahl schluckte er, schluckte noch einmal und wünschte sich dringend etwas mit Alkohol. Die bisherigen Daten waren zwar auch gewaltig gewesen, aber mit diesen Daten war es noch viel eindringlicher.  
„Ist dieses Verhältnis ungewöhnlich?“  
„Die Quote liegt ein wenig höher, als der Durchschnitt. Im Erfassungsbereich der Helicarrier hätten nur fünfundzwanzig Prozent der Bevölkerung überlebt.“  
Das war Völkermord. Aber was sollte man von einer Naziorganisation erwarten? Aber es war bestimmt etwas, was man gegen sie verwenden konnte.

Nach kurzem Überlegen traf Tony eine Entscheidung. „Verbinde mich bitte mit Miller von der PR!“ Rebecca Miller war nicht der Chef der PR, aber eine der wenigen Personen, die Tony vertraute. Sie hatte einen messerscharfen Verstand und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, war es ihr wichtig, nicht über Leichen zu gehen, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Genau das brauchte Tony. Denn nur wenn diese Kampagne offen und ehrlich war, dann konnte man verhindern, dass Hydra intelligente Personen rekrutierte.  
Es würden zwar nicht die dummen davon abhalten, Hydra zu folgen, aber die waren sowieso nur das Kanonenfutter für diese Organisation.  
Wenn Hydra in der Lage war, über Jahrzehnte hinweg zu planen, so musste man sie bekämpfen, indem man auch langfristig plante. Hydras Motto hieß zwar ‚Schlage einen Kopf ab, dann wachsen zwei nach’, aber ohne neues, fähiges Personal würden sie irgendwann ausbluten.

Die Besprechung mit Miller dauerte den gesamten Rückflug. Erst als Tony im Landeanflug auf den Stark-Tower ansetzte, beendete er das Gespräch und gab Miller 24 Stunden, um ein erstes Konzept auszuarbeiten. Jarvis würde sie dabei unterstützen.

Als Tony auf der Galerie landete und auf den Tower zuschritt, wunderte er sich, dass Jarvis nicht veranlasst hatte, dass ihm die Rüstung abgenommen wurde.   
„Was ist los, Jarvis? Wieso habe ich noch die Rüstung an?“  
„Während Ihres Gespräches mit Miller haben Sie Besuch bekommen und ich halte es für sinnvoll, dass Sie ihn nicht ungeschützt gegenübertreten.“  
„Wer ist es?“  
„Er hat keinen Namen genannt, aber er hat einen künstlichen Arm und hat um einen strahlungs- und ortungssicheren Raum gebeten.“  
„Winter Soldier?“, murmelte Tony.  
„Ich denke eher, dass es Bucky Barnes ist, aber ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen und er ist jetzt im Verließ.“  
Zwanzig Stockwerke unter der Erde hatte Tony nach der Chitauri-Invasion einen Raum gebaut, aus dem selbst Loki nicht ausbrechen konnte. Gut, der endgültige Beweis stand noch aus, aber selbst Bruce und der Hulk hatten noch keinen Weg hinaus gefunden.  
Zudem war der Raum wirklich gegen alle Strahlen gesichert, um in Fall der Fälle auch als Bunker dienen zu können. Dort war Pepper in Sicherheit und deswegen waren die sechs Räume des Verlieses auch luxuriös eingerichtet.  
„Und wie ist sein Verhalten?“  
„Er ist nervös, Sir, verhält sich aber sehr ruhig.“  
Tony atmete tief durch.  
„Warum verdammt noch mal hat mir Steve erzählt, dass er meine Eltern ermordet hat? Ich könnte ihm viel gelassener gegenübertreten. Scheißegal, ich will wissen was er will.“  
Er betrat den Tower und ging direkt zum Aufzug. „Jarvis, bring mich ins Verließ.“

Mit dem hochmodernen Aufzug ging es schnell weit über hundert Stockwerke abwärts.   
Als Tony den Lift verließ, betrat er einen Flur, der auch in jeder anderen Etage gehören könnte. Die Beleuchtung des Gangs suggerierte Tageslicht und vereinzelt gab es Fenster, deren Bildschirme mit Bildern von überirdischen Kameras gefüttert wurden.  
Um das eigentliche Verließ betreten zu können, musste Tony keine Kontrollen durchlaufen. Jarvis öffnete ihm alle Türen. Genauso überwachte er auch die Personen, die das Verließ verlassen wollten.

Jarvis lotste ihn zu der Tür des einfachen ‚Gästezimmers’, das kein Fenster zur Außenwelt hatte und bequem aber schlicht eingerichtet war. Computer suchte man hier vergebens.

Tony wollte den Winter Soldier nicht erschrecken und so klopfte er kurz an, bevor er Jarvis den Befehl gab die Tür zu öffnen.

Vorsichtig betrat er den Raum und blickte sich um.

Auf der Couch saß ein Mann. Er wirkte schmal, unsicher, fast schon verängstigt. Seine Kleidung war einfach; Jeans und ein weißes Shirt, doch sie schienen nicht so recht zu passen. Die Haare waren sauber, aber benötigten dringend einen neuen Schnitt, auch musste er sich dringend rasieren.  
Aber er sah harmlos aus. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er eine Kampfmaschine war. Im Gegenteil, sein Blick war fast schon panisch, als er Tonys Rüstung sah und er schien nach einem Versteck zu suchen.

„Ich bin Tony Stark!“, stellte Tony sich vor. „Meine Rüstung ist nur eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung gegen Ihren Arm.“ Es viel ihm schwer, nicht zu gestikulieren, aber jede Bewegung mit der Rüstung schien Barnes mehr zu verängstigen. Und ein verängstigtes Tier war gefährlich.   
„Ja, mein Arm.“ Barnes bewegte die Prothese und Tony war fasziniert, wie natürlich es wirkte. Als ob es wirklich ein Arm und keine Prothese war.

Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt vor und streckte seinen Arm aus um dieses Wunderwerk der Technik zu berühren.  
Das hätte er besser nicht machen sollen, denn auf einmal wurde er von Barnes angegriffen.  
Normalerweise machte es der Iron-Man-Rüstung überhaupt nichts aus, wenn ein Mensch versuchte, darauf einzuschlagen. Ganz im Gegenteil: der Angreifer holte sich blutige Knöchel.  
Anders war es mit dem Angriff von Bucky Barnes, nein, Tony korrigierte sich, den Angriff vom Winter Soldier.   
Dieser schlug mit seinem Metallarm zu und die Wucht lies Tony trotz Rüstung einen Schritt zurück taumeln. Dann hatte er sein Gleichgewicht widergefunden aber schon prasselten die nächsten Schläge auf ihn ein.   
„Jarvis! Schadensbericht!“  
„Einige Dellen, aber die Integrität des Anzuges wird nicht gefährdet. Ich empfehle, den Arm unschädlich zu machen.“  
Tony wägte das Risiko ab. Barnes war freiwillig zu ihm gekommen und suchte Hilfe. Der Angriff war mehr ein Reflex, als gesteuert, denn ansonsten würde er nicht nur auf seine Brustplatte einschlagen.  
„Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Rüstung mehr als nur einige Dellen abbekomme?“  
„Unter 5 Prozent, Sir.“  
„Gut, dann soll er sich austoben.“  
Es war nicht Tonys Ding, seine Rüstung mehr oder weniger wie einen Sandsack hinzuhalten, aber sollte er sich wehren und Barnes verletzen, dann würde dieser bei der nächsten Gelegenheit das Weite suchen.  
Eigentlich sollte das kein Problem für Tony sein, aber er wusste, dass Steve sehr unglücklich ein würde, wenn er es erfahren würde. Sandsack spielen war leichter, als Steves ‚Nicht-vorwurfsvollen-Blick’ auszuhalten.

So hielt Tony still und ließ zu, dass Barnes eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, die 13 Minuten und 45 Sekunden dauerte, auf seine Brustplatte einschlug. Dann hörte er auf einmal auf, drehte sich um und ging auf die andere Seite des Raumes. 

„Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen!“, hörte Tony Barnes murmeln. Dabei fuhr er sich mit seinem richtigen Finger durch seine Haare.  
„Warum nicht?“   
„Ich bringe Sie in Gefahr.“  
„Wie? Meine Rüstung ist jetzt ein wenig verbeult, aber mir ist sonst nicht passiert.“  
„Aber ich weiß noch nicht einmal, warum ich sie angegriffen habe!“ Barnes hörte sich sehr frustriert an. „Verdammt, Sie haben den Arm gehoben und ich bin ausfallend geworden. Und in meinem Kopf gibt es Erinnerungsfetzen, die Ihre Familie betreffen ...“ Barnes zögerte.  
Jetzt war Tony froh, dass Steve ihm schonungslos die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. „Sie haben meinen Vater umgebracht.“   
„Wahrscheinlich“, gab Barnes mit einem Achselzucken zu und Tony war wieder fasziniert, wie natürlich die Bewegung war. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, meine Erinnerungen sind verschwommen. Ich habe inzwischen herausgefunden, dass ich Howard Stark kannte bevor man mich zu dem machte, was ich jetzt bin, dass er ein guter Ingenieur und Pilot war. Aber alle, wirklich alle Erinnerungen sind verschwommen. Ich befürchte, dass ich ihn, wie viele andere getötet habe, aber...“ Er blickte auf seine Hände. „Ich dachte, ich würde der Menschheit helfen, sie von Monstern zu befreien, doch in den letzten Tagen habe ich gelernt, dass ich das Monster bin. Ich will das nicht sein. Und dazu muss ich den Arm loswerden?“  
„Warum? Der Arm ist eine Meisterleistung, eine bessere Prothese werden Sie so schnell nicht bekommen. Setzen Sie sich, es bringt nichts, wenn Sie hin und her laufen.“   
Erstaunlicher Weise setzte Barnes sich tatsächlich hin.  
Einem Impuls folgend gabTony den Befehl, dass sich die Rüstung öffnete, damit er sich neben Barnes aufs Sofa setzen konnte.   
„Sind Sie sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist?“, stellte Jarvis seinen Befehl über die internen Lautsprecher in Frage.  
„Natürlich ist es keine gute Idee, aber in der Rüstung zu bleiben ist eine noch dümmere Idee. Er hat Angst vor der Rüstung und wird mich bei einer falschen Bewegung wieder angreifen, ohne Rüstung ist er entspannter.“  
„Aber Sie haben dann keinen Schutz mehr bei einem Angriff.“  
„Jarvis, du wirst alles überwachen. In dem Moment, wo du glaubst, dass ich in Gefahr bin, versorgst du mich mit der Rüstung. Ich vertraue dir.“  
Tony wusste, dass Barnes viel zu schnell war, als dass er im Fall der Fälle einfach die Rüstung zu sich rufen konnte, aber es war ein Risiko, dass er eingehen wollte. Er war sich ganz sicher, damit nicht alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir, aber meinen Einwand habe ich im Protokoll gespeichert.“  
Mit einem leisen Klacken löste sich die Sicherungen und die Rüstung faltete sich zu einem Koffer zusammen.  
„Sie sollten die Rüstung nicht ablegen, ich bin eine Gefahr für Sie!“ Barnes sah ihn erschrocken an.  
„Unsinn! Sie haben sich gerade ausgetobt und keine Energie mehr mich anzugreifen. Und wie will ich mir Ihren Arm näher ansehen, wenn ich die Rüstung anhabe?“  
Tony ging zur Minibar, holte aus dem Kühlschrank zwei Bier stellte sie auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich zu seinem Gast auf Sofa.  
Dabei spürte er bei jeder Bewegung, wie Bucky ihn anstarrte.  
„Es ist alkoholfrei, aber es schmeckt besser als man denkt! Probieren Sie es.“ Damit gab Tony eine Flasche weiter.   
Barnes nahm sie an und nachdem er Tony noch einmal angeblickt hatte, probierte er einen Schluck.   
„Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich schon wesentliche schlechteres getrunken habe, was sich auch Bier nannte.“  
„Sie haben mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet“, kam Tony wieder auf das Thema zurück. „Was haben Sie gegen den Arm?“  
„Ich habe damit gemordet. Und wahrscheinlich kann man mich damit orten. Ich will nicht wieder zurück. Dann unterzieht man mich wieder einer Gehirnwäsche und ich morde weiter. Eher sterbe ich, als dass das passiert.“  
„Ganz ruhig. Da dieser Teil des Gebäudes perfekt abgeschirmt ist, sind Sie für Hydra spurlos von der Bildfläche verschwunden, als Sie den Tower betraten. Und solange es keine Sicherheit gibt, dass Sie wirklich im Gebäude sind und nicht von mir irgendwo anders hingebracht wurden, wird man sich hüten den Stark Tower anzugreifen. Denn sie wissen, dass ich sehr sauer werde, sollte man meine Babys beschädigen. Und wenn ich alle Überwachungsgeräte aus dem Arm entfernt habe, können Sie sich auch wieder frei bewegen.“  
„Ich will den Arm nicht mehr.“ Die Antwort war leise uns sehr bestimmt.  
„Du hast genau so einen Dickschädel wie Steve!“ Tony trank einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Es schmeckte wirklich besser als befürchtet. Oder lag es nur daran, dass er mit Peppers Hilfe geschafft hatte schon sehr lange ‚trocken’ zu sein?  
„Ich habe gestern noch versucht, etwas über mich heraus zu finden. Wer war Bucky Barnes? Ich habe an diese Zeit fast keine Erinnerung.“  
„Sie waren in der Ausstellung im Smithsonian?“  
Barnes nickte. „Ich weiß, dass ich all das viel schneller über das Internet herausfinden könnte, aber das fühlt sich nicht so real an wie die Exponate. Aber als ich mein Bild in der Ausstellung gesehen hatte, da kamen weitere Erinnerungen in mir hoch. Doch es waren nur Bruchstücke.“  
„Aber es ist ein Anfang.“ Tony wusste, dass er Barnes nicht wirklich helfen konnte, aber manchmal reichte es ja, wenn jemand zuhörte.  
„Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich mit Steve Rogers befreundet war, dass wir Waffenbrüder waren. Aber warum hängt er so wenig an seinem Leben? Er war bereit war zu sterben, nur weil er nicht gegen mich kämpfen wollte.   
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass der Steve Rogers, den ich heute kenne, viel zu viele unnötige Risiken eingeht. “Tony war körperlich gesehen wesentlich älter als Barnes oder Rogers, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er mehr Lebenserfahrung hatte, weil sie eine ganz andere Kindheit hatten.   
Verdammte paradoxe Welt.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich an seiner Seite gekämpft habe, aber wogegen haben wir gekämpft? Waren wir wirklich die Guten?“  
„Ihr habt gegen Hydra gekämpft. Und da sie gestern zig Millionen Menschen töten wollten, nur um ihren Traum von der perfekten Welt zu realisieren, waren sie bestimmt nicht ‚die Guten’.“ Tony trank noch einen Schluck. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob ihr wirklich solche Helden wart, wie man euch im Museum dargestellt hat. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ihr auf der richtigen Seite gestanden habt.“ Tony war noch nie ein Fan gewesen, andere förmlich anzureden und so kam ihm das ‚du’ so natürlich vor, dass er beschloss, es beizubehalten.

„Das hilft mir weiter.“ Barnes war tief in Gedanken versunken, als er den nächsten Schluck aus der Flasche nahm. Tony ließ ihn in Ruhe. Wer wusste schon, was passieren würde, wenn er ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
Schweigend tranken sie ihr Bier. 

Als Barnes die leere Flasche auf den Tisch stellte, räusperte sich Tony. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich den Arm untersuche? Ich habe keine Lust, eine Tracht Prügel zu bekommen, weil ich dich falsch anblicke und brauche genaue Anweisungen, was ich zu tun und was ich zu lassen habe.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dich eben angegriffen habe.“ Barnes hörte sich bitter an. „Es hat ‚Klick’ gemacht und du warst eine Bedrohung. Deswegen kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, wie du einen Angriff vermeiden kannst.“  
„Gut“, Tony verstand Barnes Sorgen. „Ich habe eine Möglichkeit, den Arm aus sicherer Entfernung untersuchen zu lassen. Ich brauche dazu aber die Hilfe von Jarvis.“  
„Wer ist Jarvis?“  
„Jarvis hat dich reingelassen. Er ist für die Sicherheit des Towers zuständig und sorgt dafür, dass ich nicht abstürze, wenn ich ein riskantes Flugmanöver ausführe. Kurz er ist eine künstliche Intelligenz.“  
„Ich weiß nichts über künstliche Intelligenz“, gab Barnes zu.  
„Das ist nicht schlimm“, tröstete Tony ihn. „Das ist viel besser als das Halbwissen, das die meisten Menschen aus dem Kino mitgebracht haben. Terminator hat viel kaputt gemacht. Jarvis, sei so nett und sag etwas.“  
„Das haben Sie doch bisher vorzüglich erledigt, Sir.“  
Barnes blickte zur Decke, wo die Lautsprecher eingebaut waren und dann wieder zurück zu Tony.  
„Verstehe ich seine Antwort richtig, dass er nicht nur eine künstliche Intelligenz ist, sondern auch einen eigenen Willen hat?“  
„Er folgt im Großen und Ganzen den Asimov’schen Gesetze, aber ansonsten kann er tun und lassen was er will.“  
„Ein Roboter darf kein menschliches Wesen verletzen oder durch Untätigkeit gestatten, dass einem menschlichen Wesen Schaden zugefügt wird. Ein Roboter muss den ihm von einem Menschen gegebenen Befehlen gehorchen – es sei denn, ein solcher Befehl würde mit Regel eins kollidieren. Ein Roboter muss seine Existenz beschützen, solange dieser Schutz nicht mit Regel eins oder zwei kollidiert.“ Erstaunt sah Barnes ihn an. „Ich kenne die Gesetze? Woher kenne ich sie?“  
„Asimov hat sie 1942 veröffentlicht. Es kann also durchaus sein, dass du es damals gelesen hast. Allerdings deckt die Version nur ganz grob Jarvis Grundprogrammierung ab, denn ansonsten wäre er weder in der Lage für die Sicherheit meiner Gebäude zu sorgen, noch könnte er die Iron-Man-Rüstungen steuern, weil er im Kampf auch andere Menschen verletzt. Ich habe ihn mehr oder weniger mit einem Gewissen ausgestattet und der Fähigkeit zwischen Gut und Böse zu unterscheiden, darauf basierend trifft er seine Entscheidungen und redet mir auch schon mal ins Gewissen, wenn ich zu weit gehen will.“ Tony stoppte. Er plapperte schon wieder. Einfach weil er wollte, dass Barnes keine Angst vor Jarvis hatte. Dabei gab es genügend Gründe, dass Menschen sich vor Jarvis fürchten konnten. Alleine dass er die Iron-Man-Rüstung fernsteuern konnte, bedeutete, dass er mehr Feuerkraft hatte, als ein Kampfflugzeug.  
„Besteht Jarvis Unterstützung darin, dass ich zur Untersuchung an eine Maschine angeschlossen werde?“  
Etwas in Barnes Gesichtsausdruck verriet Tony, dass er das nicht zulassen würde. Deswegen hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Dann bekommst du einen Panikanfall und schlägst alles kaputt! Nein, kein Anschließen, kein Festhalten, sondern wir gehen zusammen in einen anderen Raum, der mit besseren Sensoren ausgestattet ist. Du wirst den Arm auf einen Tisch auflegen, damit er sich nicht bewegt und Jarvis wird verschiedene Fernanalysen vornehmen unter anderem ein MRT.“  
„Wird der Arm ruhiggestellt?“ Der fast schon panische Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Tony kannte ihn von sich selbst, wenn das Wort Badewanne fiel.  
„Normalerweise wird der Köperteil, der untersucht wird zwischen zwei Gegenständen fixiert, damit das Bild nicht verwackelt, aber du hast bestimmt so viel Kontrolle über deinen Arm, dass das nicht notwendig ist. Und wenn nicht, dann müssen wir uns eine andere Methode überlegen, Informationen über den Arm heraus zu bekommen. Jarvis?“  
„Ja, Sir“   
„Kannst du bitte gleichzeitig die freigesetzten Dokumente von SHIELD durchsuchen? Da Pierce die letzten Einsätze des Winter Soldiers befohlen hat, finden wir dort vielleicht auf einige Informationen über ihn.“  
„Da es sich um eine umfangreiche Datenbank mit vielen versteckten Dokumenten handelt, die trotz der Veröffentlichung noch Passwortgeschützt sind, wird es eine Weile dauern, bis ich erste Resultate habe.“   
„Kein Problem, machen wir es so.“ Tony drehte sich zu Barnes. „Ist soweit alles klar? Da du befürchtest, dass Hydra den Arm verwanzt hat, müssen wir irgendwie herausfinden, wo die Dinger stecken, damit ich sie entfernen kann.“  
Er stand auf und wartete darauf, dass Barnes ihm folgte, doch der blickte nur angewidert auf seine Prothese.  
„Dafür kann man auch den ganzen Arm abnehmen und ihn vernichten.“   
Der Kerl war wirklich dickschädelig.   
„Wie nimmt man ihn dann ab?“  
Barnes sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass das jemals gemacht wurde.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber da ich so gut wie keine Erinnerungen habe, hat das nichts zu sagen.“  
„Bei Hydra glaube ich nicht, dass die die Befestigung mit einem einfachen Schnappverschluss gelöst wurde. Die verdammten Ärsche haben immer irgendwelche Gemeinheiten geplant.“  
Tony ging zur Tür, nahm den Koffer mit der Rüstung und blickte Barnes auffordernd an. Er hatte im Verließ einen Raum als Werkstatt eingerichtet und dort würde es ihm schon gelingen, alles über den Arm zu erfahren.


	3. Protokoll 616

„Sir?“   
„Was?“ Tony mochte es gar nicht, so aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu werden. Aber wieso war sein Gesicht auf der Tischplatte?  
„Ich habe Anweisung, Sie zu wecken und aufzufordern, auf der Couch weiter zu schlafen.“  
„Ich habe nicht geschlafen.“ Oder vielleicht doch? Und er wollte doch noch Pepper anrufen und erzählen, was alles passiert war.   
„Das mag sein“, gab Jarvis ihm Recht. „Aber Sie arbeiten auch nicht mehr. Ich schlage vor, Sie machen auf der Couch eine Pause und in einigen Stunden geht es weiter.“  
Als dann auch noch Dummy mit einem Feuerlöscher vor ihm stand, wusste Tony, dass er gegen Jarvis keine Chance hatte.  
„Ist ja gut“, nuschelte er. „Aber weck mich früh genug, damit ich mit Barnes frühstücken kann, er soll nicht das Gefühl haben, mein Gefangener zu sein. Und Pepper muss ich auch noch anrufen.“  
„Soll ich ihr eine Nachricht schicken, dass sie sich morgen melden? Ist es Ihnen Recht, wenn ich für das Frühstück einkaufen lasse?“  
„Schick ihr eine SMS aber lass die Herzchen weg und bestell für das Frühstück alles, was dafür notwendig ist.“  
Jarvis hatte wie üblich Recht – Tony merkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel in ganzen Sätzen zu reden. Pepper anzurufen war eine fast unüberwindbare Aufgabe und mathematische Berechnungen konnte er ganz vergessen. 

Er stand auf und als ob Jarvis befürchtete, dass er es nicht alleine schaffen würde, war plötzlich Dummy neben ihn und begleitete ihn zur Couch. Dabei hatte es Zeiten gegeben, wo er mehrere Tage durchgearbeitet hatte. Nur ohne morgens von Attentätern im Hotelzimmer überrascht zu werden.  
Doch bevor Tony weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er schon die Couch erreicht und noch während er sich hinlegte, merkte er, wie der Schlaf ihn übermannte. Doch dass Dummy ihn mit einer Decke zudeckte, merkte er noch.

„Sir, ich muss Protokoll 616 aktivieren!“  
„Was bitte!“ Tony fuhr hoch. Er hatte so gut geträumt: von Pepper, einer einsamen Insel und einem Badeteich.  
Ein schriller Ton, der durch Mark und Bein ging, war die einzige Antwort.  
„So eine verdammte Scheiße“!  
Tony sprang auf und rannte zum nächsten Computer, sah gerade noch, wie dieser runter gefahren wurde.  
Protokoll 616 bedeutete, dass Hacker Jarvis ernsthaft angriffen und er alle Prozesse, die ihn von der Abwehr der Hacker ablenken könnten, beendete.  
Dass bedeutete, dass der Stark Tower abgeriegelt wurde, Iron Man nur bedingt einsatzbereit war, sämtliche Rechenprozesse beendet wurden und noch nicht einmal die Kaffeemaschine würde anständig funktionierte.  
Aber das war jetzt ein zweitrangiges Problem. Tony musste herausfinden, wer angriff und wie er Jarvis helfen konnte.  
Dazu gab es nur einen einzigen Rechner, der sozusagen mit Jarvis Gehirn verbunden war.

Genau zu diesem eilte Tony und loggte sich ein. 

Es war schlimm, verdammt schlimm. Wer auch immer Jarvis angriff, wusste was er tat.   
Der Angreifer hatte sich eine Hintertür ausgesucht, von der Tony noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie existierte.  
Es war eine kleine und unscheinbare Lücke in der Programmierung, aber ähnlich gefährlich, wie die Ventilationsöffnung des Todessterns. Und die unbekannten Hacker waren schon auf den Weg hinein.

Anders als beim Todesstern gab es für Tony noch Wege, das ‚Ventilationssystem’ dicht zu machen. Er musste nur schnell genug sein.   
Aber während er noch dabei war, die erste Tür zu schließen, schafften sie es, durchzuschlüpfen und tiefer in Jarvis’ Programmierung einzudringen.  
Tony musste gleichzeitig verhindern, dass sie die Programmierung beschädigten und versuchen sie hinaus zu drängen.  
Mit Unterstützung von Jarvis – dem die Intuition fehlte, die Schritte des Gegners vorherzusehen – lieferte er sich eine harte Schlacht, die wesentlich länger dauerte, als ihm lieb war. Doch zum Schluss hatte er es geschafft, die Hintertür zu schließen.

Müde starrte er auf den Bildschirm. Das musste Hydra gewesen sein. Und wenn sie es nicht virtuell schafften, dann würden sie garantiert einen anderen Weg suchen, in den Tower einzudringen.  
„Jarvis?“  
„Ja, Sir!“  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Kein Virus hat mich erreichen können. Dank Ihrer Hilfe sind alles Systeme unbeschädigt, Sir.“  
„Nicht dafür. Wie viele Personen befinden sich im Gebäude?“  
„nur die 27 Angehörige des Sicherheitspersonals, Sir. Zu Beginn waren noch etwa 80 weitere Personen im Tower, die aber durch die Notausgänge raus gekommen sind.“  
Der Notfall hatte sämtliche Aufzüge abgeschaltet.  
„Beende Protokoll 616. Ab sofort geht der Tower in den Lockdown. Wie sind wir gegen den Angriff von Hydra gerüstet?“  
„Zwei weitere Anzüge sind inzwischen fertig gestellt. Ein weiterer wird in der nächsten Stunde einsatzbereit sein. Ansonsten können alle Eingänge verriegelt werden und die Aufzüge fahren nicht. Aber wenn sie mit Hubschraubern kommen, können sie durch eine beliebige Etage den Tower betreten. Außerdem schreibt der Anteilsvertrag vor, dass Mrs Potts – sollte sie erreichbar sein – dem Lockdown zustimmen muss.“  
„Da hast du Recht. Gut“, Tony fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Soll sie die Entscheidung treffen. Ruf Pepper an. Moment, wie spät ist es?“ Tony blickte auf die Uhr im Bildschirm 2.09 h. „Ist jetzt Tag oder Nacht?“  
„Tag, Sir. Hydra griff heute Morgen um 6.47 h an und es dauerte sehr lange, um sie wieder auszusperren.“  
Kein Wunder, dass er so erschöpft war.  
„Und in der ganzen Zeit war Protokoll 616 aktiv?“  
„Ja, Sir.“   
„Dann wird bestimmt schon im Fernsehen darüber berichtet. Ruf Pepper an, sie macht sich bestimmt Sorgen.“ Tony war froh, dass sie in einem Motel in der Mitte von Nirgendwo in Sicherheit war.  
„Wird sofort erledigt.“  
Es klingelte nur ein Mal und schon hörte Tony ihre leicht atemlose Stimme „Ist alles in Ordnung? Jarvis reagiert nicht und im Fernsehen wird berichtet, dass niemand den Tower betreten kann.“  
„Jetzt ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Es war nur ein Hackerangriff, aber es hat einige Zeit gedauert, um sie komplett aus dem System zu fegen. Jarvis und ich haben uns darum gekümmert und haben deswegen alles andere auf Sparflamme gedreht.“  
„Dann bin ich erleichtert.“  
Wie sollte Pepper ahnen, dass die Schlacht für Tony ein ähnliches Ausmaß hatte, wie der Kampf um die Chitauri? Hätte er verloren, dann hätte Jarvis aufgehört zu existieren, denn die zusätzliche Sicherung in Malibu gab es nicht mehr. Genauso wenig wie sein Haus dort.  
„Genau deswegen rufe ich dich auch an. Ich wollte dir sagen Krise ist überstanden, alles ist gut.“  
„Ich höre da noch ein ‚Aber’ in deiner Stimme.“  
Tony seufzte. „Du kennst mich zu gut. Ich vermute, dass es sich bei dem Hackerangriff um Hydra handelt.“  
„Warum sollten sie es? Meine Recherchen haben ergeben, dass durch die Vernichtung der Helicarrier und der Beendigung von SHIELD ihre Strukturen durcheinandergewirbelt wurden und die Führungsebene teilweise neu besetzt werden muss. Pierce ist tot, Sitwell liegt schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus, nachdem er von einem Auto überfahren wurde. Und Rumlow ist unter den Überresten des Triskelions begraben worden. Zuverlässige Quellen haben mir erzählt, dass Senator Stern verhaftet wurde und singt wie eine Nachtigall.“ Pepper hatte auch ihre Rachefantasien gehabt, weil Senator Stern ihr das Leben schwer gemacht hatte und so wie sie sich anhörte, wurden einige davon mit dieser Entwicklung befriedigt. „Es soll sogar schon einige weitere Verhaftungen gegeben haben.“  
„Du weißt doch: ‚schlägst du einen Kopf ab, wachsen zwei weitere nach.’ Nein, Hydra ist geschwächt, aber noch nicht vernichtet. Und sie wollen in den Tower, weil ich einen Gast habe, den sie als ihren Besitz betrachten.“  
„Hydra weiß schon, dass die Zeiten der Sklaverei lange vorbei sind. Wer ist dein Gast? Tony, du verheimlichst mir etwas.“ Diesen Tonfall kannte Tony zu gut. Er bedeutete Ärger, wenn es ihm nicht ganz schnell gelang Pepper zu besänftigen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, die nächste Zeit auf dem Sofa zu schlafen.   
„Nein, meine Liebe, ich hatte nur durch den Angriff noch keine Zeit gehabt, dich zu informieren. Ich hatte dir doch gestern Abend noch eine Nachricht geschickt, dass ich mich heute melden werde.“  
„Ja, um zwei Uhr morgens. Und ich war überrascht, dass du so viel Taktgefühl hattest und mich nicht geweckt hast.“  
„Manchmal kann ich das“, Tony kam sofort wieder zum Thema zurück. „Du kennst die Aufnahmen aus Washington, wo Steve gegen einen unbekannten Gegner mit Maske gekämpft hat und man anschließend versucht hatte, ihn öffentlich hinzurichten?“  
„Der unbekannte Gegner mit Maske ist dein Gast?“ Pepper zog die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen. „Tony er gehört zu Hydra!“  
„Hydra hatte ihn gefangen, sein Gedächtnis ausradiert und sozusagen neu programmiert. Er ist nicht böse, nur verwirrt, weil er nicht weiß, wer Gut und wer Böse ist.“  
„Und er ist im Tower?“  
„Nicht ganz, ich habe ihn im Verließ untergebracht.“  
Jetzt seufzte Pepper. „So viel Vernunft habe ich dir nicht zugetraut.“  
„Ich mir auch nicht, es war sein Wunsch, da Hydra ihn verwanzt hatte und er nicht geortet werden will.“  
„Aber da er geortet wurde, als er unseren Tower betrat, hat Hydra vermutet, dass er noch bei dir ist und versucht, sich virtuell Zugriff zu verschaffen.“  
„Genau. Oh, Gott, ich habe ihn vergessen!“  
„Du hast was?“  
„Ich hab ihn gestern Abend mit einer Pizza vor dem Fernseher geparkt und wollte mit ihm frühstücken. Er ist immer noch verwirrt und orientierungslos. Und wenn ich mich schon nicht an mein Versprechen mit dem Frühstück halte, wie will er mir dann vertrauen? Liebste, beste Pepper. Ich möchte liebend gerne deine Pläne durchgehen, wie es mit SHIELD weiter geht, aber ich muss zu ihm.“  
Sie lachte. „Es hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, wenn du für so eine strategische Besprechung, die mehrere Stunden dauern könnte, keinen Grund gefunden hättest, dich zu verdrücken. Ich habe einige Ideen, aber nichts, das man ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen könnte.“  
„Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich gestern herausgefunden habe.“ Tony wusste, dass Pepper ihm ernsthaft böse sein würde, sollte er versuchen, es zu verheimlichen.  
„Noch eine Hiobsbotschaft?“  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber wäre Fury noch am Leben, würde ich ihn dafür gepflegt verprügeln.“  
„Was ist es?“  
„Coulson lebt.“  
Tony hörte Peppers Atem und wusste, dass sie noch nicht aufgelegt hatte, aber sie antwortete nicht.   
Die Stille war beängstigend und so plapperte Tony los.  
„Loki musste ihn wohl schlimm erwischt haben, denn er ist für ein halbes Jahr von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Angeblich zur Reha auf Tahiti. Danach tauchte er wieder auf und Fury hat ihm ein neues Team gegeben und seit dem Untergang von Shield ist er abgetaucht.“  
Pepper sagte immer noch nichts.   
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich mit dieser Nachricht nicht überfallen, aber ich wollte es auch nicht verheimlichen und für mich ist es auch ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen.“  
„Tony, alles ist gut. Ich bin dir nicht bösen.“  
Er atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Aber ich komme jetzt nach Hause. Ich habe mit Coulson ein Hühnchen zu rupfen und du wirst ihn mir suchen.“  
„Ja, Pepper.“ Tony wusste, dass er jetzt nicht in die Schusslinie geraten durfte.  
„Der Tower ist zur Zeit abgeriegelt?“  
„Nur Sicherheitspersonal ist im Gebäude. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich machen soll, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, was Hydra noch anstellen wird.“  
„Lass es so. Es gibt einen Notfallplan, der alle Mitarbeiter von Stark Industries auf andere Gebäude verteilt. Ähnlich wie nach dem Angriff der Chitauri. Ich werde veranlassen, dass er in Kraft tritt, damit sie aus der Gefahrenzone sind.“  
Perfekte, vorausplanende Pepper.  
„Das ist ein sehr guter Plan Mrs. Potts.“  
„Danke für Ihr Lob, Mr. Stark. Kümmern Sie sich um Ihren Gast bis ich wieder da bin.“  
„Das werde ich. Und sei vorsichtig.“  
Sie schnaubte. „Das sagt der Richtige. Wir sehen uns später.“  
Damit hatte sie aufgelegt.  
Tony starrte einen Moment ins Nirgendwo, dann stand er auf. Er musste sich um Barnes kümmern.  
„Sir, erlauben Sie mir eine Anmerkung?“ Wenn Jarvis so höflich war, hatte er etwas auszusetzen.   
„Was hast du?“  
„Wenn Sie als gutes Beispiel vorangehen wollen, dann sollten Sie erst duschen und frische Kleidung anziehen, bevor Sie ins Verließ gehen.“  
Tony strich über sein Gesicht. Ja, eine Rasur war dringend notwendig.  
„Gut, dann informiere unseren Gast, warum ich nicht zum Frühstück kommen konnte und sag ihm dass ich in einer halben Stunde unten bin. Und Jarvis?“  
„Ja, Sir?“  
„Wir brauchen einen anderen Namen für das Verließ.“  
„Darf ich Sie auf eine Gespräch hinweisen, wo ich Ihnen geraten hatte, einen anderen Namen zu wählen, Sir?“ Jarvis klang sehr selbstgefällig.  
Tony verzichtete auf eine Antwort und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.


End file.
